Fairy Shenanigans
by Navek
Summary: Humourous one-shots within the Fairy Mythos Universe. From perverted conversations to High School AUs. And even crossovers with Navek's other stories...maybe. Read and have a good time!


**Author's Note 1: Hey, guys! So while you guys are waiting for new chapters of the Fairy Mythos series to come out, please enjoy some light-hearted side stories based on the OVAs to brighten your day!**

 **The following story takes place in between Chapters 7 and 8.**

 _Chapter 1: Relaxation_

As the fall season began to encroach upon the country of Fiore, the men of the Fairy Tail guild were hard at work. You see, when the new guildhall was in the midst of its construction, it was decided that weekly maintenance was required to keep the place up and running. The members of the guild also decided that each, the guys and girls would rotate between cleaning and maintenance duties.

"Come on, ya lazy bums! Put your backs into it!" Wakaba said, directing the men as they scrubbed the drained pool. And since it was in the middle of the day, the guys were dressed in their usual swimwear.

"What a pain the ass." Natsu grumbled to himself as he held a cleaning broom over his shoulders. "Who's bright idea was it to make the pool this big, anyway?"

"Don't complain." The smoke wizard retorted. "This pool's the reason we've gotten to see the girls in swimsuits recently."

"He's right!" Bickslow chimed in, having ditched his usually all-covered look for a pair of blue swim trunks. In the background, his 'babies' were helping out by gripping mops in between their teeth. "Winter's almost here, so we gotta enjoy the view while it lasts!"

"Not seeing what the big deal is." The bored dragon-slayer replied. Then again, he had the usual privilege of seeing his girlfriend naked numerous times before. So he really gained nothing by checking out his female companions in swimsuits.

"Regardless, proper maintenance should be something regularly practiced." Freed chimed in, the rune wizard currently wearing a black speedo.

"Let's stop yakking and get this over with!" Gray stated.

"Put some damn pants on!" Natsu exclaimed, alerting the Ice Wizard of his nude state.

"Now that's manly." Elfman proclaimed as his teammate ran to go find his trunks.

"Say, anyone seen Macao?" Wakaba asked.

"Happy's not here either." Alexander stated.

"He escaped!" The salmon-haired wizard shouted, angry that his little buddy sneaked away from doing his part of the chores. Meanwhile, Zeke, Gajeel, and Alzack were on the roof of the guildhall, fixing a leak that had appeared a few days ago. While Gajeel and Alzack were in their usually attire, Zeke had switched out his customized suit for a light-green muscle shirt and tan shorts. Said archer was aligning wood before letting Gajeel hammer them into place with his transformed hammer arm.

"That's pretty convenient." The Guns Wizard said in regards to the Iron Dragon-Slayer's shapeshifted arm.

"Why the hell was there even a leak? This place is brand new?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one who wrecked our old place." Alzack taunted, making the black-haired man growl before he started chowing down on some nails.

"Don't bother taunting him, Al. Trust me, the last thing want to do is piss off a dragon-slayer." Zeke stated.

"Damn right!" Gajeel agreed. However, the three's attention was caught by some nearby giggling. They turned and saw Robin and Natalie looked over the guardrails and down at the pool area. The Wire Wizard was taking pictures with a camera while the Ring Wizard was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Hot damn!" Robin said with a smile and a small nosebleed as she took pictures of Freed and Bickslow. "Normally, I have to cough up 50,000 jewel for a sight like this!"

"Nice." Natalie whispered as she zoomed in on Kageyama's sweaty form.

"I'd ask what two are doing, but I'm afraid of the answer." Zeke said with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, we're just enjoying the view." The fedora-wearing wizard replied before her eyes landed on Elfman. "Ohho, a loincloth!"

"Where?!" Natalie asked before seeing the Take-Over wizard in his swimwear, causing a stream of blood to explode from her nose. Gajeel merely sighed at how outwardly perverted his best friends were before returning to work.

"So bored." Max said as he was manning the merchandise stand. While he had turned over an amazing profit during the Festival, he was now dealing with what every store owner goes through at least once in their lifetime; the dreaded slow season.

"Hey, how's the merch coming along?" Macao asked as he approached the stand.

"Well, Erza, Mira, and Lucy are going well, as usual. Elfman and Lyle have also been surprising high sellers." The sand wizard stated. "Everyone else has been lagging behind, though. Why're you so curious anyway?"

Macao didn't to say it, but he was dying to know how many of his figurines and other merch had sold recently. You can imagine his disappoint when he later learned his merchandise wasn't even in production.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Hoshi were walking on the path that lead to Fairy Tail's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. Since the Staff Wizard was now an official guild member, Alyssa offered to a room to her new teammate. She figured she might as well stay in a place could her own instead of the hotel room she had been staying at until now. And since Lucy had never actually been to Fairy Hills before, she figured she could kill two birds with one stone and decided to help the staff wizard move her stuff. Thankfully, Hoshi nomadic lifestyle meant that she usually only carried what she could, but was grateful that the Celestial Wizard was carrying a few of them.

"Woah, Alyssa wasn't kidding. It really is a stone's throw away from the guild." Hoshi stated as the two saw the building coming up. "Say, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the guys have a dorm too?"

"Funny you mention that." The blonde celestial wizard replied. "I asked Zeke that back when I first joined up. He said there used to be a male dormitory called Fairy Cavern."

"Used too? What happened to it?"

"I don't know all the details, but apparently, one of the stronger guys in the guild got drunk one night and blew up Fairy Cavern with his magic." Lucy said with a sweatdrop, which in turn made Hoshi produce her own. She never did find out which particular guy blew up the male dormitory, but she did remember Zeke cursing someone's name under his breath when he told her that story. Gil...something.

"Yo! Lucy! Hoshi!" The two looked ahead and saw Alyssa and Happy waiting at the front gate. Instead of her usual attire, the Speed/Soul Armor wizard was dressed in a red t-shirt that read, 'Fight On!' in orange letters, a pair of orange knee-length shorts, and a pair of casual sandals.

"Hey, Alyssa." Lucy said, greeting her teammate with a fist bump. She then looked down at Happy and asked, "What're you doing here, Happy?"

"I'm here to help Aunt Hoshi move in!" The blue cat said with an adorable salute.

"But I thought guys weren't allowed in Fairy Hills." Hoshi said.

"I'm not a guy. I'm a cat." Happy replied, causing Lucy and Hoshi to dramatically drop while Alyssa gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Anywho, let's this tour started!" Alyssa said as she led her teammates into the lobby, which was so clean Lucy could've sworn it was shining.

"This is the lobby." The speed queen stated before pointing to a bulletin board. "And over there, we have a status board, usually for monthly maintenance or birthdays."

As the orange-haired woman was explaining this to Lucy and Hoshi, Erza walked into the lobby dressed in her usual casual attire. The redhead noticed the three and came over to greet them.

"Lucy. Hoshi. What brings you two to Fairy Hills?" The Requip wizard asked.

"I'm moving in." Hoshi explained. "Lucy helping me and Alyssa's giving us a tour."

"Is that so?" Erza said before a thought came to her head. In particular, a way she could one-up her rival. "You know, I am technically the dorm mother. I'm probably more qualified to act as your tour guide than Big Bertha."

An anger tick appeared on Alyssa's forehead as she glared at Erza and placed a hand on her hip. "First, you're not the dorm mother. No one is. Second, what the hell makes you more qualified than me?"

"Oh gee, maybe because I haven't broken Fairy Hill's number one rule. Twelve times." Erza said with a glare. And when Lucy saw Alyssa turning her head away with a frown and a blush, it didn't take her long to piece together what happened.

"So that's where Natsu disappeared to!" Happy deduced while Hoshi's face took on a green tint at the thought of her little brother engaging in...adult activities.

But as a cocky smirk almost made way onto Erza's face…

"Erza, I ran out of steel polish." Reginald said as he entered the lobby with a shining rag in his hands. "Where do you keep the…" He then noticed his cousin's teammates and gave a friendly wave and said, "Oh. Hello."

"Soooooo..." Alyssa said with a grin as she leaned towards a mortified Erza. "What was that about never breaking the number one rule?"

"I-I-It's not like!" Erza quickly stated. "He's just polishing my armor!"

"I'm sure he is." Hoshi said with a joking smirk.

"Didn't know you were so bold, Erza." Lucy teased, having fun as the usually-stoic redhead blushed like an embarrassed schoolgirl. Reginald, on the other hand, was merely looking away with a light blush and a song on his lips.

"What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked, not knowing what his human companions were talking about.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Alyssa said before she, Lucy, Hoshi, and Happy left the stunned silent Erza. And as soon as they left, the redhead fell onto her hands and an aura of shame hovered over her.

"I've lost." She whimpered as Reginald gave her a comforting pat on the back.

 _ **And then…**_

After dropping off Hoshi's stuff at her new room, Alyssa and Happy continued to give Lucy and Hoshi a tour of the place. The first place they showed them was the common bath area, followed by the reference room in the basement, which Happy mentioned contained an archive of all the jobs taken by the boarders. They decided to show them the rooms of the other girls.

"Hey, guys!" Levy said, delighted to see her friends. As you may have guessed, Fairy Tail's resident bookworm had a room that was essentially a second archive.

"Woah, have you read all these books?!" Hoshi asked, astonished by the Solid Script Wizard's immense collection of literature as she browsed through a few of them.

"Yup. But this is only half of my collection. I had to throw the other half away." The petite woman explained.

"Sometimes she lends us books she doesn't want anymore." Alyssa explained.

"That's right! If ever need any reading material, I got ya covered!" Levy said with an excited grin. At the same time, Lucy flipped through a random book she pulled from a shelf, only to blush as she accidentally stumbled upon a bit with some...adult material.

"Giving you any ideas about you and Freed?" Levy asked the blushing blonde with a teasing smirk.

After taking a quick stop by Bisca's room (and seeing how it was pretty much like a zoo), the five stopped by Juvia's place.

"Hoshi!" The Water Wizard exclaimed, the two women hugging. Since teaming up during the Battle of Fairy Tail, Juvia and Hoshi had been building up a friendship. Technically speaking, the water wizard was the first member of Fairy Tail the staff wizard had met. As the two friends greeted each other, Lucy looked around and saw that Juvia's room was just as pristine and elegant as she thought it. She also saw a framed picture of her and Zeke's first date hanging on the wall.

After sharing a cup of tea, the tour continued with Laki and Evergreen's room. And it goes without saying that Lucy and Hoshi were freaked out by the contents of said rooms (Laki's was filled with wooden torture/sex devices while Evergreen's was filled with flowers and stone statues that brought about bad memories). They then visited Erza's room (which was really five rooms that Erza rented and had joined up), where the redhead and Reginald really were polishing all the weapons and armor that she couldn't fit into her Requip Dimension. Of course, the group couldn't venture into Robin and Natalie's rooms since the two were out at the moment. So the final stop on the tour was Alyssa's room.

"Ta-da!" The amazonian woman proclaimed as she slammed her door open. The room had a desk with framed pictures of Team Morningstar through the years, a worn-out punching bag hanging from the ceiling (Alyssa whispered that she was going to need to buy another one soon), a set of weights on a rack, and most surprising of all, a bed covered with plushies. Lots and lots of plushies. At least an entire toy store aisle worth of plushies. Lucy and Hoshi looked at Alyssa with deadpan expressions, causing the taller woman to laugh and rub the back of her head.

"What can I say? I love cute things." The orange-haired woman stated before remembering something. "Oh yeah, we're all going to the beach as part your welcoming party."

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Lucy said.

"Meh. You and Juvia are about the same size. I'm pretty sure you can borrow one from her." Alyssa stated. As Lucy and Alyssa continued to talk, Hoshi looked down at her covered left leg with a look of worry on her face.

 _ **Back at the Guild…**_

"We're getting fired up now!" Natsu said as he used his magic to heat up the lapping pool, effectively turning it into a hot tub.

"Nice." Warren said as he relaxed.

"Nothing manlier than a hot tub." Elfman complemented in his own way.

"Pft. Dumbassess. This is how a pool should be." Gray said as he was using his magic to cool down the pool. At bit too much.

"This is wasn't how I wanted to cool off!" Zeke shouted from inside the ice.

"It's not even a pool anymore." Freed said as he tapped his foot against the frozen water. "It's more like an ice rink."

"I kinda like it!" Bickslow exclaimed as he was waist-deep in the chilling water.

"So it's either boiling or freezing." Alzack stated as he, Alexander and Gajeel stood in front of the pool area in their swimsuits.

"They're all crazy." Gajeel grunted.

"Well, might as well jump in." Alexander began to say.

"Oh, Alex!" The one-eyed wizard heard Mirajane say in a sing-song voice. The blue-haired wizard turned around and saw the lovely sight of his girlfriend lying face-down on a chair, the back of her white string bikini undone. "Could you rub some sunscreen on my back?"

"No problem, honey!" Alexander said with a perverted smile on his face. As he approached his girlfriend, he failed to notice Macao and Wakaba giving him the stink eye.

"Lucky bastard." The two older men grumbled. Speaking of older men, Lyle had just finished up his paperwork for the day and was heading to the pool to relax. The guild master was currently wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks and had a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Master!" The bespectacled man turned and Natalie and Robin in their own swimsuits. The wire wizard was dressed in a black string bikini that left little to the imagination but still had her fedora on. Conversely, the ring wizard wore a more conservative purple one piece bikini.

"Finally out of the office, eh?" Robin asked while looking over the older man's rippling physique. And yes, she had a perverted grin on her face.

'Why do I suddenly feel like a piece of meat on display?' The Absorption wizard said mentally before responding to the wire wizard.

"Ya, I finished up my paperwork for the day. Honestly, I can see why Makarov spent his free time boozing it up."

"Sounds like you got a lot of stress." The fedora-wearing woman said with a sultry tone before leaning on the guild master's arm, her breasts trapping his arm in between them. "Maybe I can help you with that."

Lyle's right eye began to twitch in annoyance. He had heard of the wire wizard's more...flirtatious nature from men and women she hit on. "You know I'm already married, right?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

And faster than Robin could react, she was smacked in the head with enough force to cause an indent in the tile. Lyle walked away, irritated by what had just transpired.

"N-Nat…" Robin groaned, reaching up towards her friend.

"Ya, Robin?" Natalie asked, completely nonplussed by what happened to the perverted wire wizard.

"Is my hat okay?"

Back in the pool, Natsu had turned into a hot tub, the dragon-slayer noticed something gleaming at the bottom of said pool. He looked down and saw a silver hole.

"What's with this hole?" The salmon-haired wizard asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Looks like there's a piece of glass set over it." Gray stated as he and the rest of the guys looked on at the hole too.

"That looks like a peeping hole! How unmanly!" Elfman shouted.

"I think there's a room below it." Zeke estimated.

"What could you possibly peep at from that angle?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Isn't obvious?" Wakaba asked with a perverted smirk. "The girls in their swimsuits!"

"That sounds like a huge of time." The Fire Dragon-Slayer responded.

"Ditto." Zeke said, not getting someone would go through that much effort to see something that could be seen by doing nothing.

"You guys just don't get it." Wakaba stated as Gajeel dragged the still-injured Robin to the pool with Natalie following behind them.

"Do you know anything about this?" The Iron Dragon-Slayer asked his friend as he pointed her head down at the peeping hole.

"You really think I'd waste my time making a peep hole? I'm a pervert, but I'm not stupid." The wire wizard replied.

'That's up for debate.' Natalie thought, remembering the incident with Lyle.

 _ **Back at Fairy Hills…**_

Lucy, Hoshi, and Alyssa were in the Fairy Hills changing room, getting ready to go to the beach. As the blonde Celestial Wizard was changing into the dark red bikini, she looked at herself in the mirror. In the months since she had obtained Meteore, Lucy had become more physically active during fights and missions. And her physique was starting to reflect that, with her stomach and arms becoming more lean and tight.

After changing, Lucy exited her changing booth at the same time Alyssa did (having changed into her favorite orange one-piece). However, the two noticed that Hoshi hadn't stepped out of her booth.

"Hoshi, everything okay?" Alyssa asked.

"I-I'm fine." The Staff Wizard replied before taking a deep breath and walking out of the booth. She was dressed in an auburn full body swimsuit. Lucy was confused by her choice of swimwear for a second before dropping it and the three left the building and walked towards the beach. They saw that most of the boarders were already at the beach. Levy, Bisca, and Laki were playing a game of Watermelon Splitting (with Levy become the one currently blindfolded), Evergreen was sunbathing, and Erza and Juvia were swimming, although the Rain Woman looked bored as the part of her that was submerged also turned into water.

A bit later, Alyssa and Lucy were taking on Erza and Bisca in a 2v2 game of volleyball. Or rather, Alyssa and Erza were trying to spike the ball at each other while Lucy and Bisca watched from the sideline.

"Eat this, Slammazon!" Erza cried out before jumping and spiking the ball at her opponent.

"You first, Tin Can!" Alyssa shouted before punching the ball back to Erza's side. Meanwhile, Lucy and Bisca watched the in boredom while Hoshi and Juvia joined Evergreen in sunbathing.

"Ah! This is more like it!" Juvia said as she stretched her arms out. Hoshi nodded in response, relaxing on her beach towel.

"Would you ladies care for a drink?" The three turned and saw Reginald holding out a tray of colorful drinks. However, he had no shoes on, and his pants & sleeves were rolled up.

"Reginald? You're still here?" Hoshi asked.

"Since I was already here, I offered my services for the welcoming party." The dirty blond man said with his usual smile.

"Oh, you don't need to lie to us, Reggie." Evergreen said with a coy smirk. "You just wanted an excuse to see Erza in a swimsuit."

The Arch Shot/Slide wizard turned his head to glance at the redhead, her black bikini highlighting her curvy and toned physique.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a nice fringe benefit." He said with a light blush on his face.

"You know, if you like being a butler, I can always us one." The Stone Wizard said, posing in a way that emphasized her breasts and hips.

"How bold!" Juvia whispered while Hoshi looked at Evergreen's D-Cup chest before comparing it to her own C-Cup.

"I'm sorry, Ever. I'm not interested." Reginald said, taking Evergreen's ego down a peg as she begrudgingly grabbed a drink from the tray.

"Alright, everyone!" The girls and Reginald turned and saw that Happy was dressed in an orange suit. "It's time to start _that_ game!"

"What game?" Lucy and Hoshi asked. A minute later, the girls were sitting on a pair of bleachers while Happy stood on top of a stepladder placed next to a desk. The blue cat was also holding a toy hammer in his hands. Reginald was also standing in front of a blue sign, the title of which Happy read out loud.

"Fairy Hills' specialty; _Raising a Ruckus over Love!"_

A quick series of claps, Alyssa, Juvia, and Evergreen quickly gave their answers.

"Natsu."

"Zeke."

"Fairies."

"That was too fast!" Happy shouted while Lucy was confused by Evergreen's answer.

"We haven't even gotten the topic yet, you three." Erza stated.

"Today's topic is; _Which member of Fairy Tail do you want as your boyfriend?"_ Happy stated.

"What if we already have boyfriends?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, you can say who you'd want as your second choice boyfriend." The blue cat said.

"That sounds kind of scandalous." Lucy said while Juvia looked horrified.

"Zeke's the only one for me!" The water wizard stated.

As this was going on, Bisca was tapping her fingers nervously, thinking of a certain gunslinger.

"Someone who feels like a statue and suits flowers." Evergreen said smugly.

"Why is that not surprising?" Hoshi replied with a sweatdrop.

"Is that even human?" Juvia asked.

"What about you, Erza?" Happy asked, getting Reginald's attention. Erza quickly glanced at the bespectacled man, a blush appearing on her cheeks for a second before making herself look serious.

"No one at all."

And just like that, Reginald felt an arrow of pain stabbing him in the heart, his body comically becoming pale white. However, none of the girls bought this for even a second, but decided that calling the stubborn redhead out on this was a waste of time.

"What about you, Levy?" The suited cat asked, surprising the bookworm. "How do you feel about Jet and Droy? There have been rumors of a love triangle between the three of you."

"Absolutely not! Inter-team relationships are strictly taboo! It would affect our teamwork." Levy declared, not noticing Alyssa raising an eyebrow at this. The petite wizard noticed this a quickly responded, "In most cases, that is!"

"A love triangle...how scandalous!" Evergreen said with a perverted smile while Juvia grit her teeth at the thought of someone else bidding for Zeke's affection.

"Being caught in the middle...Imagine, amidst all that blood from the fighting…" Laki said with her eyes sparkling because...she's Laki.

"When did it become so violent?!" Lucy shouted, freaked out by the Wood-Make Wizard's expression.

"Talk about masochistic." Alyssa whispered with a sweatdrop.

"You're thinking too far ahead!" Happy exclaimed.

"Speaking of inter-team relationships, how are things between you and Alzack?" Erza asked Bisca.

"Erza! You said you'd keep that a secret!" The girl-haired gunslinger shouted.

"What secret? Everyone knows you got the hots for him." Alyssa stated, the rest of the girls nodding in agreement, much to Bisca's embarrassment.

"Damn it! It slipped my mind that you wanted this to remain secret." Erza scowled while clenching her fist. "It's my fault, so hit me as repentance!"

Bisca ignored this as Happy said, "What about you, Lucy? How are things going between you and Freed?"

The blonde was caught off guard. "H-How are things going? Um...I mean...we just started dating, so it hasn't gotten too serious yet."

"But you want it to get serious?" Alyssa asked with a sly smile, making her teammate blush and stutter.

"You better prepare yourself, then." Evergreen stated, confusing Lucy. "Freed is normally a perfect gentleman, but he has a bit of dark side to him."

"A dark side?" Lucy thought to herself. As she did her mind started to go to...extremely perverted places, causing her entire body to turn red.

"Alright, let's move on to someone else before Lucy dies of embarrassment." Happy stated before focusing on another person. "How about you, Aunt Hoshi?"

"Hm. Someone I want as my boyfriend." Hoshi said, placing her hand on her chin as she thought of it. "I got it! Elfman!"

"Elfman?" The girls responded, none of them expecting the newest boarder to already have her eyes set on the boisterous Take-Over wizard.

"Seriously?" Evergreen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? He's a real man." She with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

"Uh. Trust me, honey. The only thing attractive about Elfman is his name." The Stone Wizard stated with her arms crossed and her nose turned up.

"Evergreen and Elfman used to date." Levy whispered to Hoshi.

"Ah."

 _ **Back with the Guys (plus Robin and Natalie)...**_

"So this is what a peeping room looks like." Freed stated as the group found themselves in a cobblestone room with a periscope in the center.

"Unforgivable!" Elfman shouted in anger.

"So, who do you guys think the culprit is?" Kageyama asked the guys, who all glared in Robin's direction.

"I already said I didn't do it!" The wire wizard shouted as she placed by Bickslow, who flinched slightly for a second.

"Did you just pinch my ass?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"Amazing! You can see from a ton of different angles!" Wakaba said, looking through the periscope.

"Gee, Wakaba. I can't figure out why your marriage is failing." Zeke said as sarcastically as he possibly could.

"This is dumb." Natsu said, bored out of his mind.

"Ohho! Someone just entered the pool!" The smoke wizard exclaimed in perverted excitement.

"Let me see!" Bickslow shouted as he pushed Wakaba out of the way and started looking through the periscope.

"Well, who is it?" Natalie asked.

"I can't tell. There's too many bubbles in the way." The Seith wizard replied before Robin pushed him out of the way.

"Stand aside and let a pro show you how it's done!" The wire wizard said as she started looking through the glass. She looked until she spotted who is was, which caused her freak out. "Ew!"

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"See for yourself." Robin stated with a grossed out look on her face. Natsu did just that, turning the periscope until he saw who was in pool.

"Hey, it's Gramps!" And at that moment, Makarov saw the periscope, becoming flustered and swimming away like crazy. "What's he acting a flustered for?"

"Maybe he's feeling guilty." Gajeel theorized.

"If there was anyone with the authority to build a place like this in secret, it would be Makarov." Zeke said, his face becoming green as he remembered the time he accidentally walked in on Makarov while he was reading through the centerfold section of Sorcerer Weekly.

However, Natsu saw something that caused him to start shivering.

"Natsu? You okay?" Zeke asked. The salmon-haired shook for a second before he responded.

"MY EYES!" Natsu shouted in despair, fire blasting out of his mouth uncontrollably. The other wizards were shocked and attempted to evade the oncoming blaze.

"Stop it, Natsu!" Freed exclaimed.

"You can't blaze up a cramped place like this!" Bickslow shouted.

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to see!" The dragon-slayer cried before Gray pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The Ice Wizard asked before looking through the periscope. A second later…

"MY EYES!" Like Natsu before, Gray's element was also going crazy, unleashed a torrent of Ice as the black-haired man cried out in anguish.

"Okay, seriously! What the hell did you guys see?!" Natalie asked as she looked through the periscope...and immediately wished she hadn't, as she saw that Makarov's swim suit had fallen off, leaving him...exposed.

"My eyes." The green-haired wizard whispered in horror as she slowly reached for one of her rings.

Up on the surface, Reginald had made his way to the pool area. After their game, the girls decided to take a group bath. The only one who didn't join them were Juvia and Hoshi, who explained that they were both uncomfortable with bathing in front of others, even if they were women. The bespectacled wizard saw that the only ones by the pool area were Alexander and Mirajane (who were in the middle of making out) and Lyle, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Good afternoon, Uncle." The dirty blonde said, getting Lyle's attention.

"Where have you been all day?" Lyle asked. But before Reginald could answer, the pool was suddenly consumed in a massive explosion that sent all the water flying sky high. As the water came down, the guild master and his nephew saw the guys, Natalie and Robin covered in rubble and a naked and shamed Makarov attempting to cover himself.

"That was disgusting." Natsu and Gray groaned out, for once in agreement about something.

"Fire will cleanse." Natalie said in disorientation.

"Aw man!" Zeke groaned, having summoned Emerald Aegis to protect him with a magical force field seconds before the explosion. "We just cleaned up the pool!"

Lyle then fell to his knees, an aura of depression consuming him. "So much damage…" The thought of much fixing this would cost made his soul leave his mouth.

"Something came out!" Reginald shouted in shock.

"Master!" Mirajane screamed in concern.

"Seriously, what the f*&k happened?!" Alexander yelled out.

Sufficed to say, they never did find out who built the peep room under the pool. But Lyle made damn sure that this didn't happen again when the the new pool was built.

 **Author's Note 2: Now before anyone says anything, yes, I did cut out the subplot with the ghost of Hilda. Why?**

 **1). That plot was just an excuse to get Lucy into a skimpy cat costume.**

 **2). It made the ending needlessly over dramatic.**

 **3). I don't care for Hilda's attitude, even if she did have a hidden soft spot when she was alive.**

 **So ya, you can expect more adaptations of the Fairy Tail OVAs in the future along with new chapters of Homecoming!**

 **Until then, see ya next time!**


End file.
